Dream Kiss
by Pinkie Reddie
Summary: Mimi sueña con convertirse en una estrella, pero su sueño es interrumpido debido a unas circunstancias. De repente, ella recibe una oferta para unirse a la banda más famosa de Japón. Es cómo un sueño... pero hay un problema. Tiene que unirse a la banda como el cantante masculino nuevo. Capítulo 1.


_Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tan solo he hecho ésta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento._

_¡Hola! Estoy comenzando con un nuevo proyecto para mí, de género en fics.^^ He tenido la idea de éste fic muchas veces, pero hasta ahora no me he atrevido a escribirlo, supongo que porque soy una perezosa._

* * *

** ~ Dream Kiss ~ **

** Capítulo 1: ~ Descubierta ~ **

Una joven chica se paró frente a una tienda de televisones, presionó sus manos contra el cristal y suspiró.

- _**¡Aoi Spice, espectacular verlos en concierto! Recuerda que hay una audición para la banda y las audiciones siguen en curso! Así que piensa en participar si tienes talento.**_

La chica volvió a suspirar, se desplazó un mechón de su pelo por detrás de la oreja.

- **Sí... sí que eres un chico.**

_~ Flashback ~_

Era principios de semana, Mimi se probó todos los vestidos y tras elegir el que mejor le quedaba, corrió a la estación de radio local.

- **¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Voy a arrasar! ¡Tan sólo tengo que ganar la audición! Si no, jamás tendré otra oportunidad de convertirme en estrella en éste pueblo de mala muerte.**

Apretó sus puños y comenzó a correr más rápido. Al doblar la esquina vio que muchos niños comenzaban a alinearse en la puerta. Miró a su alrededor.

- **Creo que muchos de éstos chicos quieren estar en una banda.**

Se dio cuenta de que muchas personas la miraban, pero no le dio importancia y puso en su mente la tarea en cuestión.

- **Si paso ésta audición voy a ser parte de la banda más popular en Japón. Yo puedo hacer ésto, yo sé que puedo. ¡Mimi, ánimo tienes ventaja! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!**

En el momento en que terminó su discurso motivacional se encontró en el segundo puesto de la fila.

- **¡Tú puedes hacer esto!**

- **¿Te has perdido? ¿Quieres que te ayude o estás en busca de tu hermano o algo así?**

- **¡No! ¡Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa y estoy aquí para hacer una audición para Aoi Spice! **- miró al hombre y le sonrió. - **Yo sé que puedo hacerlo.**

El hombre miró embobado y se rascó la cabeza. - No sé como decir ésto, pero las audiciones para Aoi Spice son sólo para hombres.

- **¿Qué?**

- **Aoi Spice es una banda masculina. Así lo dice en el folleto. **- el hombre señaló a uno de los carteles que había en el edificio y destacó la letra pequeña.

Conmocionada, Mimi se volteó hacia él, con las lágrimas amenzandole por salir. - **¡Pe-Pero... probablemente tengo una coz mejor que toda esta gente de aquí! **- Unas pocas quejas se escucharon entre la multitud mientras ella seguía. - **¡Me tienes que dejar entrar! ¡Ésta puede ser mi última oportunidad para ser una estrella!**

- **Lo siento, pero te ordeno que te vayas...**

- **¡No-No puedo creer esto!** - Mimi salió llorando y corriendo de la estación. - **¿Todos mis sueños se han ido...? ¿Y sólo porqué no soy un chico?**

_~ Fin del Flashback ~_

Sus ojos están irritados, Mimi apartó la mirada de la pantalla. - **Aoi Spice, ¿eh? Han perdido a la mejor cantante que hubieran conseguido nunca en sus vidas... **

Giró en torno a ella misma y se chocó con un hombre. - **¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No miraba por donde iba.**

- **Está bien, no pasa nada.**

Mimi miró hacia arriba, estaba cara a cara con un hombre de una estatura un poco más alta que ella y, bastante guapo. La castaña retrocedió. - **Realmente, lo siento...**

El hombre pareció pensar algo y dio unas vueltas a su alrededor, él ayudó a Mimi a levantarse y luego la examinó de arriba a abajo.

- **¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Pervertido!**

- **No, es sólo que... **- se puso una mano en la barbilla y volvió a examinarla. - **¿Has pensado alguna vez en entrar en el mundo de los espectáculos?**

- **¿Eh? **- ella lo miró como si estuviera loco y resopló. - **Ha sido mi sueño desde que era pequeña, convertirme en una estrella y ser el ídolo de muchas personas. **- señaló la pantalla de la televisión y frunció el ceño. - **¡Y yo! ¡Hubiera sido parte de ésta banda si no fueran unos cerdos sexistas!**

Mimi cruzó sus brazos y miró al hombre.

- **¿Tengo que responder a eso? **- el hombre sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y sonrió. - **Joe Kido a su servicio. Me acaban de nombrar director de la banda a la que ha llamado sexista.**

- **¡Oh! **- Mimi retrocedió. - **¡No-No quise decir...! **- Mimi recuperó la compostura de la sorpresa y se quedó con una mirada desafiante. - **¡Sí! Son una banda sexista, porque no me dejaban presentarme a la audición porque yo era una mujer.**

- **Bueno, es una banda masculina...**

- **¡Eso no importa! ¡Se debe contar por el talento que tienes, no por si eres un hombre o una mujer!** - Mimi cada vez se ponía más furiosa. - **No tengo tiempo para ésto, se me hace tarde para la escuela. **

Se giró y estaba apunto de alejarse cuando Joe la agarró del brazo.

- **Espera.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Tienes razón.**

- **¿Yo qué?** - Mimi abrió sus ojos como platos y quedó boquiabierta hacia él.

- **El talento es lo que andamos buscando, no sólo una cara bonita. Y, creo que usted puede tener las dos cosas.**

- **¿Qué-Qué?**

Joe le entregó una tarjeta y le sonrió. - **Ven a ese lugar el sábado. Quiero hacerte la nueva cantante de Aoi Spice.**

- **¿QUÉ? **- Mimi quedó en un estado de shock y se le quedó mirando a Joe. - **No puede ser enserio.**

- **Yo te aseguro que sí. **- Joe le dio una sonrisa de sastifacción y empezó a alejarse. - **¡A las doce y media en punto! Eso si usted realmente quiere llegar a ser una estrella.**

Mimi observó como la figura desaparecía en el horizonte. Volvió su vista a la tarjeta y la miró detalladamente. - **Esto es cómo un sueño... pero, ¿va a terminar cómo uno también?**

**·**

Estaba delante de su armario y bastante nerviosa, el suelo estaba lleno de prendas sacadas de su armario. - **¡Argh! ¡No tengo nada que ponerme! **- empezó a tirar de nuevo la ropa por su habitación y de repente se acordó del tiempo.

- **Las once y cuarto... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que darme prisa! **- agarró un vestido casual y salió corriendo de su casa. - **¡No puedo llegar tarde!**

**·**

Fuera de un gran edificio construido por ladrillos, Mimi miró a su alrededor con mucho nerviosismo. - **Éste es el lugar, pero... ¿tengo que entrar? **- Una mano se colocó en su hombre y ella se sobresaltó. - **¡La madre que te parió! **- miró detrás suyo. - **¡Ki-Kido-san! **- agarró su corazón, casi se queda sin aliento por el susto. - **¡Me has asustado!**

- **¿Es la chica de la que me hablabas Joe?**

- **Sí, señor, es ella.**

- **¿Eh? **- Mimi volteó hacia arriba y vio a un hombre bastante apuesto que le sonreía.

- **Hola, mi nombre es Gennai.**

- **Mucho gusto, señor.**

- **Lo mismo digo.** - Gennai volvió a mirar a Joe y asintió la cabeza. - **Ella va a hacer maravillas. Su voz es clara y fuerte, pero todavía tiene ese sonido melodioso de ella. Es perfecta pero... necesita un cambio de imagen.**

- **Tengo a los maquilladores y a los diseñadores listos. Sólo me hace falta informarles de que estamos aquí.**

- **Excelente. Lo dejo todo en tus manos. **- Gennai se despidió y miró hacia Mimi, sonrió levemente. - **Adiós, Mimi-chan.**

Ella le devolvió la mirada. - **¡Adiós! **- Volvió a mirar de frente a Joe y frunció el ceño. - **¿Qué quiere decir con un cambio de imagen?**

- **Bueno, Mimi-chan... **- Joe se quitó las gafas y suspiró. - **¿Recuerdas cuando dije que queía hacerte el próximo miembro de Aoi Spice y una estrella?**

- **¿Sí...?**

- **Bueno, yo lo quería decir, pero...**

Mimi levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. - **¿Pero?**

- **Pero... cuando dije que Aoi Spice era una banda masculina, eso también era cierto.**

- **¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?**

- **Todo. **- se volvió a poner las gafas y la miró a ella. - **Si realmente quieres unirte a Aoi Spice... si realmente quieres llegar a ser una estrella... tú.**

- **Vamos al grano. **- Mimi frunció el ceño impaciente. - **¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?**

-** Mimi... si de verdad quieres hacer esto.. tienes que unirte como el nuevo miembro de la banda masculina como vocalista. En otras palabras, tienes que hacerte pasar por un hombre.**

- **Yo, ¿QUÉ? **- Mimi entró en un estado de shock y ira. - **¡Estás loco! ¡Eso nunca funcionará! ¿Me estás diciendo que la gente es tan estúpida que puedo hacerme pasar por un chico y no se darán cuenta?**

- **Lo sé... lo sé... **- Joe trató de mantener a la chica enojada en raya y levantó los brazos en defensiva. - **Vas a tener que pasar por un cambio de imagen... una chica guapa como tú va a ser difícil de ocultar. **- La chica se ruberizó a causa de la ira y miró al chico. -** Tengo un grupo de élite con diseñadores de moda y estilistas esperando mi llamada. Si tú estas de acuerdo, sólo tengo que llamar por teléfono y estarás lista para hacerte pasar por un chico. Todo depende de ti, Mimi.**

Mimi frunció el ceño y se apartó de él. - **Yo no puedo creer ésto... ¡es una locura!**

- **Pero dijiste que querías convertirte en una estrella.**

- **¡Sí! Pero... **- Mimi miró hacia abajo y suspiró. - **No sé si puedo hacer esto... no sé nada acerca de ser un chico.**

Joe llegó a su lado y sonrió. - **Es por eso que estoy aquí. Para ayudarte hasta el final.**

Mimi miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo azul y empezó a pensar en sus opciones. "_Éste tipo... ¡Ésta gente! ¡Por Diós! Pero... si yo hago ésto... tal vez sea mi última oportunidad... si quiero perseguir mis sueños... mamá siempre decía que los sueños se hacen obstáculos... me toca soñar y superarlos_." - Mimi buscó los ojos de Joe y asintió. - **Lo haré, ¿por dónde empezamos?**

- **¡Excelente! **- sacó su teléfono móvil y presionó un botón de marcación rápida. - **Vamos dentro y descubramos de lo que son capaces.**

Agarró su brazo y la llevó para dentro, ella escondió sus palabras. _"El nuevo yo, ¿eh? Bueno... adiós, Mimi... hola a quien voy a ser..."_

**·**

- **¡Hey! ¡El pelo no! ¡No! ¡No me corten el pelo! ¡No!**

- **Dijiste que sí y ahora hay que hacer sacrificios, ¡ya basta!**

- **¡No! ¡Mi cabello hermoso!**

Horas más tarde Mimi se colocaba junto al diseñador para dar los últimos toques a su atuendo. Iba vestida con ropa de hombre, los pechos los llevaba cubiertos por una venda y tenía un nuevo peinado que hacer. Ella suspiró. - **¿Desde chico tengo que usar maquillaje?**

Después de que terminasen, hicieron una reverencia y se fue, Joe entró. - **¡Hermoso! ¡Te ves absolutamente maravilloso!** - empezó a aplaudir con sus manos mientras sonreía.

- **No me siento muy bien...**

- **¡Mira!** - Lanzó un donut y ella lo cogió.

- **¿Y ahora qué? **- preguntó Mimi, mientras se llevaba el donut a su boca.

- **Ahora que la parte más difícil pasó, viene la de la audición.**

Mimi se quedó boquiabierta. - **¿Qué prueba? ¡Pensé que ya estaba en la banda!**

- **Ahora hay que actuar con la banda para ver como se equilibran todos.**

- **¿Así que pude haber hecho todo esto para nada? **- ella se encogió de hombros y él se sentó en el sofá.

- **Bueno... es que un chico nuevo rompe un poco. Por cierto, ¿sabes todas las canciones de Aoi Spice, verdad?**

- **¿Y si les rompo? **- Mimi se quejó con el ceño fruncido. - **Sí, me enteré de todas sus canciones para la audición de la rádio.**

- **Bien. **- se levantó del sofá y pasó una mano por su pelo largo azulado. - **Ahora vamos, que te están esperando.**

- **¿Quién?** - Mimi tomó una manzana de un carro mientras se dirigían hacia fuera.

- **Los miembros de Aoi Spice.**

- **¿Qué?** - dejó caer la manzana y se quedó con los ojos abiertos. - **¿La audición es hoy? ¡Ni siquiera he calentado!**

- **¿Y? Sé que tienes talento, úsalo.**

- **¡Por Dios!** - frunció el ceño mientras que trataba de recordar las letras de las canciones que no pudo estudiar.

Se introdujeron a una sala bastante iluminada. Mimi cerró los ojos cuando la luz cegadora la golpeó. - **¿Seguro que no nos quieren cegar también?**

-** Estoy de acuerdo. **- al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unos ojos oscuros, marrón chocolate. - **¡Hey! ¿Tú eres Miki Tachikawa?** - Extendió la mano hacia ella, Tai sonrió. - **Soy Taichi Yagami, el guitarrista eléctrico de la banda.**

- **¿Miki?** - Mimi se confundió y quedó estática hasta que Joe le golpeó en el hombro, entonces entendió lo que quería decir. - **¡Oh, sí! ¡Ése soy yo! Un placer conocerlos a todos.**

- **No tienes que ser tan formal.** - dijo señalando a los otros miembros del gurpo. - **Deja que te presente. Allá, en el teclado, está Ken Ichijouji y en la batería, Takeru Takaishi.** - Takeru saludó a Mimi con un aplauso de palos y una sonrisa.

- **Parece bonito.**

- **Y por último pero no menos importante, ese muchacho de allí, el que está de pie, ese es el genialoso Yamato Ishida.**

Yamato frunció el ceño a Taichi, el rubio asintió con la cabeza a Mimi. - **¿Listo?**

- **Espérate a que llegue. **- caminó hacia el micrófono y Mimi quedó establecida, bajo la mirada de los demás miembros. _"Qué chico tan guapo, espero que llegemos a ser buenos amigos._

- **El chico... otro más. Espero que éste tipo sea mejor que el anterior. **- dijo Yamato. - **Miki, ¿eh? Espero que seas mejor. Estoy harto de escuchar cantar y tocar la base...**

Los demás esbozaron una sonria. -** Estoy listo.**

- **¡Preparados! **- Taichi cogió su guitarra sonriendo. - **¿Listos?**

Ls demás asintieron y Taichi comenzó a tocar su guitarra. En el momento adecuado, Mimi empezó a cantar...

_I am at the door of your room_

_I came down in a hurry_

_Because I really wanted to see you_

_I should not enter now_

_I don't know why_

_I am hesitating_

_I'm afraid of going back_

_To my world if I enter_

_Time seems to fly_

_Quickly but_

_Your smile never changing_

_Is a promise?_

_Tightly tightly I want to hold you_

_Let me be the only one_

_Reflected in your gentle eyes_

_Always always I will love you_

_I will never let you go_

_From my sight_

_Someone told me sometime ago_

_That a day like this would come_

_And I would be scared_

_You know anytime we were together_

_We always forgot_

_Our worries and problems_

_It's funny that_

_I can't stop crying_

_I am full of_

_Love for you_

_Tightly tightly I want to be held_

_Tell me of anything_

_That is better than this_

_Always always I will love you_

_Stay next to me all the time_

_I won't leave you ever again_

_I won't..._

Cuando terminó la canción, todo el estudio quedó en silencio. Mimi, nerviosa, miró a su alrededor.

Taichi corrió emocionado hacia ella dándole un fuerte abrazo. - **¡Has estado increíble! Estoy tolalmente de acuerdo en que te unas a la banda, tienes una gran voz y estabas totalmente metido en la canción!**

Los demás asintieron. - **Tienes una gran voz.**

Yamato se acercó a ella. - **Bienvenido a la banda.**

* * *

_¿Os gustó? Lo he hecho bastante largo pero es mejor que varios capítulos que incluyan el principio. La canción que canta Mimi es __**"Love Promise"**__ de __**Fushigi Yugi**__. ¿Qué os parece el nombre de Miki para Mimi? ¡Encaja bien, eh! Bueno de todos modos, espero que os guste y por favor, ¡dejen un review! Quiero saber lo que piensan.^^_


End file.
